The Book Keeper
by mishatippins
Summary: Highschool AU: Cas is a Librarian and Meg is his young friend
1. Chapter 1

look what you made me do I am going to Hell

he always stayed late. she knew because the library was always lit even after the school closed, putting books away and tracking down the naughty students who were late on their dues.

Mr. Novak was also a looker. He had a handsome face, soft, blue eyes, and the essence of an angel, something she thought at first would turn her off.

Instead, it made her horny as hell.

With quiet tip-toes, Meg Masters paused before she opened the doors to the Lawrence High School Library. There he was, sitting at his desk fumbling over books and cards, not even bothering to look up at her with those black glasses that constantly slid down his pointed nose.

"We're closed," he said briskly, not even looking at her.

"How rude, Mr. Novak, to say that to a lady."

His head snapped up, his blue eyes wide and his face flushed. "M-Meg. What are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you have the Kama-sutra," she smiled, twirling a lock of her brown hair in her fingers. "I've always wanted to read it."

"This is a school library."

Meg huffed, annoyed he didn't get her point. "Alright then, I'll come out with it. I've seen how you look at me, Cas," He didn't like that she used his first name, but he liked how it rolled off her lips so easily. "I gotta say, for a stuffy librarian, you are handsome."

Castiel turned from the girl, his face red and his forehead sweating. "No. Even if…"

"Not even if I told you, this is my second senior year?"

He got what she was implying. Legal. Safe. Not safe.

"You're a student, Meg."

"A student who's tired of the dumbasses here," she leaned in close to his face, the smell of cinnamon in his nose. "I just want to see what it's like with someone…older."

He was about to protest again, but she silenced him with a heavy kiss, grabbing his blue tie to force him closer to her. And he lost it.

Soon they were kissing on top of the desk, books and papers dumped haphazard all over the floor, Meg beneath Cas as she clawed off his black suit.

He wasn't even thinking of the consequences as ripped off her shirt, feeling the suck of her teeth on his lips and the smooth of her skin on his hands.

It wasn't long until they were both naked, Meg raking her sharp manicured nails down his back and trailing down to his hips as he entered her. Sex was never a pleasure to her, she'd done it with so many people it started to feel like a chore. But with Cas…

He was gentle and rough at the same time. His cock was large enough to please her but not to hurt, and his large hands felt like smooth silk on her skin. Sweat glistened from her brow as he trailed his lips from her mouth to her neck, Meg letting out a scream when he suddenly rocked hard against her.

With a quick motion she overpowered him, rolling them both off the desk and having Cas hit the carpeted floor so hard he was winded.

She let him fight for air, and when his breathing finally fell to a slow pant, she crawled down his lean body to run a hand over his penis.

Rock hard. Just like she wanted him.

Forming her lips in an 'O', she pulled him inside her mouth, sucking and biting. Her actions caused him to rub back against the carpet, the burn the pain to her pleasure.

When she finally let him come, the library was dark, obviously the lights had a timer and he just hadn't bothered to set the to a later time. Wiping the come from her mouth, she scrawled up his chest and ran a nail over his face.

"This is…the worst…thing I have ever done."

Meg set herself up, her elbows digging into his ribcage and making his already sore body squirm. "I dunno," she mused, "I've done a lot worse with a lot less."

"Is that a complement?"

"Take it or leave it, Mr. Novak."

"Oh dear God."


	2. Chapter 3

Graduation night.

Castiel Novak wouldn't admit to anyone about how happy he was today.

Shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he kept everything normal as usual. Bringing in overdue books from kids, collecting fines, and waiting.

They'd kept their relationship secret for so long. Cas could still remember that first night in the library, when his demon, as he liked to call her, wooed him to destroying the library and… well…

The rest was his little secret.

It would be the day before the seniors leave for early release of school, the day before graduation, before he'd see her again.

And he felt his heart flutter when the final bells rung, as she pressed her hands against the glass of the library doors and stepped in.

"Meg."

"Mr. Novak."

He hated it when she called him that, it made the entire thing even more awkward.

"So you're graduating."

"Indeed."

Silence hung between them, until they both attacked the top of the desk, their lips connecting and their nails tearing at each other's clothes.

This was their ritual. Especially on weekends, when kids weren't bothered with books and paper copies.

"Damn Cas," to be honest, he didn't like that either. Formal or informal, Meg somehow found a way to make him uncomfortable.

And he loved it.

Thankfully sex was easy in the library, it was often clean and a lot more convent than either his or Meg's apartment.

And so they would met around every night, right after school, sometimes later, just to fuck.

Of course, they'd done domestic things in descrete; Meg staying over in his small apartment, forcing him to watch old movies he didn't care for, ordering Chinese food, that kind of stuff.

But when they were in the library all rules were gone.

He had gotten through to her skin now, both of them on the floor behind the desk and kissing hard, Meg at some point tossing off his glasses and listening to the crack of the frames as she rolled him on top of her.

The girl was fantastic, which almost lead Cas to wonder how she got so good; he himself took what he learned from porn, but Meg was like a damn professional. Especially from someone her age.

She was on top of him and scratching down at his chest, leaving small welts and blood trails from her nails. Castiel sighed when she bent down again, sucking hard on his neck and biting him; the last time she left a hickey he had to wear turtle necks for a month.

But at least that would all change….soon.

Kissing her and feeling her teeth gnash at his lips, she crawled all over him, sending volts down his spine and leaving welts in his skin.

That was, until the lights turned on.

That never happened; Meg and Cas's movements were usually so minute that the auto-lights would never pick them up.

And that's when the senior class party walked in.

"Oh shit."

"Meg?"

"I uh…forgot they were having the party in here."

"YOU FORGOT."

"Hey, hey, chill. We just wait for them to leave," she smirked. "And we be quiet about it."

"Quiet?"

"You said you always wanted to try some of that hardcore stuff. Well, Mr. Novak, you got it."


End file.
